


Our Idiots

by NyGi



Series: Trick or Treat [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone is angry, F/M, Frenemies, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Sirius is fed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 12:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyGi/pseuds/NyGi
Summary: Sirius Black might be living in France, but he is not completely out of the loop.





	Our Idiots

**Our Idiots**

 

Sirius looked at his watch and shrugged. Ten minutes late. That wasn’t too bad, although extremely unusual. He took another sip from his coffee. He had thought about waiting, but then he decided to simply drink two cups… or three. Who cared? A cab pulled up in front of the small café and Johanna stumbled out in a flurry of motion and flying limbs.

“Sorry, sorry!”, she groaned and sat down opposite Sirius, “Urgh, all those years and still I will NEVER get used to the traffic rules in France!”

“Which traffic rules?”, Sirius asked, laughing at her exasperated face.

“Exactly! I mean, come on! It’s ridiculous. It’s dangerous. It costs a lot of time! Rules are there for a reason!”

“Dear, you do realize you are playing right into the cliche about Germans there?”

“Pffff, some things are just true. It might be a cliche, but that doesn’t mean it’s wrong.”, she huffed and then smiled up at the slightly scared looking waitress, who had at least caught some of her tirade, “Caramel Macchiato. Lactose free please.”

“And how is your day going? Aside from French traffic?”, Sirius could hardly contain his laughter. He had lived in the French Muggle community for over 20 years now and had learned to just live with it, Johanna still got comically annoyed.

“Oh, it was fine. Harry flew out to South America yesterday and asked me, if I could look at that property here that he is interested in. It looks good. He wants to open a new power… you know what? It doesn’t matter. No more business talk for today. Thanks for coming out to meet me.”

“You being near me? I have to take advantage of that.”, Sirius smiled, “Did you leave the kids in Cornwall?”

“Yeah, they all made me promise to go to bed early and… well, I am sure they’ll order in Pizza and go to the movies. Damn, I can’t believe Alec will be going to Hogwarts this fall. Only Lily left at home then. Well, Lily and Wanda.”

“Time to make new ones then.”, Sirius teased, knowing exactly what kind of reaction he was going to get: A very icy look and a quick “Uhh, there is my coffee. Looks amazing.”

“And how are you doing in your all-male community?”, Johanna asked him instead, taking an appreciative sip from her coffee.

“It’s fun.”, Sirius admitted. And it was. They were… nice. And he and Steve were still marvelling about technology together, “They grow a bit restless though.”

Johanna sighed, rubbing her forehead.

“Did something happen?”, Sirius asked her carefully. He knew it had. Something was… off. No one actually told him anything, but the letters from Harry and the kids sounded as if they were desperately trying not to talk about something. Johanna made a nondescript sound.

“Did Harry swear you to secrecy?”

“Not directly. But… I don’t know, Sirius. Tony came to see Harry a couple of weeks ago and it was… ugly? Yes. Let’s use that word. Really, really ugly.”

“Ah. Yes. No one expected it to go over smoothly.”

“Harry is worried they might not come back from this.”, Johanna admitted.

“Of course they will.”, Sirius laughed and she looked up at him with wide eyes.

“What? You don’t believe me?”

“I do. I was just surprised you were this convinced as well.”

Sirius looked at Johanna scrutinizingly. Harry and her hadn’t been together THAT long, but he forgot sometimes that they had known each other for years now. Six? No, almost seven. She had been there for a lot when it came to the relationship of these two.

“I imagine Tony said something stupid and then Harry went off on him like a bomb.”

“Yes, I think that’s accurate.”

“I know what it’s like to be on the receiving end of Harry’s… righteous anger. It’s ugly, but in the end I hope I became a better person for it.”

“I don’t think it’s the same… well, kinda. Harry called him an immature, self indulgent man-child.”

“And that’s bad? I call Tony that all the time.”, Sirius grinned and Johanna couldn’t stop a smile, either.

“Yes. But I think it hurts more when it comes from Harry. To be fair though: Tony said something about Harry being only adopted anyway.”

The smile vanished from Sirius’ face, “He did WHAT?”

“Emmy and Wanda heard it, too. I think the kids only heard Harry’s angry reply. But that was enough. Lily asked me the next day, if that meant Uncle Tony didn’t want to be her uncle anymore and… of course Emmy told Teddy, who got really angry and said something along the lines of ‘When Uncle Tony can say that to Dad, who is still technically his nephew, what does that mean for me?’. I was THIS close to flying over to the US and punching Tony’s lights out for this.”

Sirius groaned. At some point in his life, a long time ago, he would have been happy about a rift between Tony and Harry, he had to admit to himself. But now? After all those years of snarky comments and a teeth grinding truce?

“It will work out.”, he tried to tell Johanna again. She sighed loudly and took another sip of her coffee.

…………………….

 

When Sirius apparated home later that day, he went rummaging through his Muggle passport and credit card. Harry, as always, had prepared him for everything. He packed a quick bag and made his way to the living area, where Scott was munching away on cornflakes.

“How’s Johanna?”, he asked.

“Busy, but okay. Next time you should come with.”

“No way. I HATE apparating.”

“Then drive.”

“Mpf. Maybe I will. Where are you going anyway?”

“Family business.”, Sirius told Scott darkly, “I will be back in a couple of days. You look after Buckbeak?”

“Sure thing.”

With a last nod at his friend, Sirius apparated himself to an alley in Paris, before taking a cab to Charles-De-Gaulle and taking a flight to New York.

He managed to sleep a little on the flight and then took a cab to Harry’s apartment in Manhattan. He hadn’t been there in years, but still knew the magical password.

After spending a night with more sleep, books and some really boring reality TV, he made his way over to the tower the next morning. He still hated the thing, taking a detour so he wouldn’t have to walk past that particular part of the pavement.

“I am here to see Mr. Stark.”, he told the receptionist, hoping the man was even in. But where else would he be, really? The almost empty compound? His home in Malibu had been blown up quite spectacularly.

“Do you have an appointment?”

“No. But he will see me anyway.”, Sirius smiled winningly.

The receptionist didn’t seem convinced. At all.

“And your name, Sir?”

“Sirius Black.”

She looked at her monitor, did a double take and looked up again. Her smile much brighter than before. 

“Of course, Sir. You can go right up to the research labs. Do you know where to find them or will you be needing assistance?”

“I am sure I’ll manage.”, Sirius told her, slightly perplexed. He had not expected it to be this easy. Either there was a shared list for Harry and Tony, or Tony had not only put Sirius on his access list in the first place, but never removed him, although they very rarely spoke.

He did find Tony on his own (well, helped along by Friday), laying under some heavy looking machinery in a lab.

“What are you doing here?”, Sirius almost yelled, causing Tony to hit his head and come up cursing and swearing.

“What the actual?! Sirius? What are YOU doing here?”

If Sirius wasn’t mistaken, there was even a small note of worry in Tony’s annoyed question.

“Déjà vu.”, Sirius told him, put his bag down on a chair, grabbed one of Tony’s bags of sweets and sat down, eating away.

Tony blinked at him. “What?”

“I said: Déjá vu. Or have you forgotten the last time we had this conversation? Although based on what I’ve been told, I assume you have.”

“The last time we… oh. Funny.”

“Not the word I would have chosen, but if you think so: Why not?”

“Soooooo, you are here to do what? Mediate?”

“Oh no. I don’t know, really. I thought about punching you for a while. But then I thought: Why would I? There is really no need. I am sure you are doing that yourself. At least metaphorically.”

“And why would I do that, pray tell?”, Tony’s voice was full of sarcasm, but Sirius wasn’t deterred.

“Because that’s what I did. I felt horrible. Miserable. For weeks, months really. But I was too proud to change something. Then you showed up.”

“It’s NOT the same.”, Tony hissed.

“It’s not? I wouldn’t be too sure about that. I only got the summary from Johanna, but I hear you went for the low blow and Harry fired back with a vengeance. As he so very capably does.”

Tony’s eyes were shooting daggers at him now.

“I think what happened between us was a little bit worse than your little… hissy fit.”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”, Sirius used Tony’s own words against him, “Remember what you told me? It doesn’t matter. Not really. You can say whatever you like. Harry can call you all the things in the universe. I highly doubt either of you is innocent in this. And if it were just the two of you assholes, I would just leave it be and let you bash each other’s heads in, but when the kids are involved, I am prepared to do the head bashing.”

“The kids?”, Tony’s face fell, “What about the kids?” He had him now, Sirius realized. No matter how angry or hurt Tony was, he loved his nieces and nephews to bits. It was the one thing Tony and Sirius had always been able to agree on.

“You mean besides the fact that they haven’t see you in months? You did that to them before. Remember? When they had just lost their Mum. Or that they heard enough of the whole thing that Teddy, who you will of course remember is also adopted, thinks they have become unimportant to you?”

This time Sirius was sure to see Tony’s face go white. “Teddy.”, he mumbled.

“So yes: Harry kept something really important from you. He sided against you. He called you… an immature man-child… what does it really matter, Tony? In the long run, I mean? Can you work past it? Can you guys talk about it? If not for your relationship as brothers, maybe for the sake of the children? For your family?”, Sirius paused a moment, closed his eyes and remembered the words Tony had told him all those years ago very clearly.

“The question you now have to ask yourself is: where do you wanna be?”


End file.
